Kairos Members
Having a "Kairos Members" page brings up the question, "What makes someone a member of Kairos?" Contrary to the rumors, we do not have any secret initiation rites, no secret handshakes, and no laminated cards that verify your membership. Looking back over the years, however, we do see a few things that indicate membership. *A desire to be a part of the Kairos family. *A willingness to take off "masks" and be real. *A commitment to Kairos of at least a couple months. And so, to all of you who have gone before and set the stage for what Kairos has become - we thank you! And for all who are yet to come and carry on the adventure - we wait in anticipation for you to join the family! One last thing: Kairos is a "college-aged" ministry. That means we are open to all who are 18-24 years of age. Once you turn 25, we will graduate you on to the next stage of life the August after you turn 25. If you are currently a Senior in High School, we welcome you to join us after Spring Break of your Senior year. If you are in a special High School / Early College program, we welcome you into Kairos after your 18th birthday. Kairos Members 2004-2005 20 Members *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Angie Miller *Anne Golan *Bryan Russi *Cherese Erdovegi *Dave Wood *Edwin Shonts *Eric Gaston *Eric Kruse *Holly Wallhoff *Jacob Olson *Jessie (Madden) Shonts *Katherine Paul *Kristin (Phillips) Mondt *Lisamarie (Holmquist) Batteiger *Megan (Kirkham) Brummer *Rob McFarren *Sarah Williams *Valerie (Peterson) _________ Kairos Members 2005-2006 30 members *Amanda (Morse) McFarren *Amos Rose *Amy (McDowell) Johnson *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Barry Friesen *Ben Pentland *Brad Matteson *Bryan Russi *Chris Sauerwein *Crystal Fisher *Doug Ward *Eric Gaston *Eric Kruse *Holly (Harris/Starr) Snoreen *Jacob Olson *Jeremiah Colon *John Willingham *Jordan Olson *Joseph aka Jeremiah Thomas *Josh Dunham *Lisamarie (Holmquist) Batteiger *Megan (Doughty) Sauerwein *Nathan Landry *Nick Bull *Phillip Bounds *Rob McFarren *Sarah (Pendergraft) Bennett *Terri (Kirchgestner) Villegas *Theophan aka Jedidiah Thomas Kairos Members 2006-2007 55 members *Aaron Wenzl (Summer of 2007) *Abby Cooper *Amanda (Morse) McFarren *Amos Rose *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Ben Baron *Bethany Palmer *Brad Matteson *Bryan Russi *Cassidy (Stancer) Laubscher *Chris Sauerwein *Courtney (Kenyon) Johnson *Crystal Fisher *Daesha (Batteiger) Willingham *Dan Chapman *Dave Laubscher *David Adams (Summer of 2007) *Doug Bates *Ellie (Royer) Desatnik *Eric Kruse *Greg Tibbles (Summer of 2007) *Heather Campbell (Summer of 2007) *Holly (Harris/Starr) Snoreen *Ian Bebow *Jeremiah Colon *Jessica (Conroy) Bates *John Willingham *Jordan Olson *Joseph aka Jeremiah Thomas *Josh Dunham *Josh Kinney *Kevin Bond *Kevin Brown *Kyle Miller *Lydia (Morrison) Bowsky (Summer of 2007) *Margaret (Flores) ______ *Megan (Doughty) Sauerwein *Michelle McCorkle *Morgan Henson *Nathan Landry *Nick Hopkins *Patsy Schanz *Paula (Marshall) Parker *Phillip Landry *Ramil Harris *Rebecca (Conroy) Danley *Rob Birch *Rob McFarren *Samantha (Lechuga) ________ *Shaina Mello (Summer of 2007) *Shem Wong *Terri (Kirchgestner) Villegas *Yael Yund *Zach Whitead Kairos Members 2007-2008 36 members *Amos Rose *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Bethany Palmer *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Bryan Russi *Cassidy (Stancer) Laubscher *Cassie Amick *Collin Lorash *Corey Becker *Courtney (Kenyon) Johnson *Crystal Fisher *Dave Laubscher *Doug Bates *Ian Bebow *Jason Burton *Jeremiah Colon *Jessica (Conroy) Bates *Jessica Brewer *Jordan Burton *Jordan Olson *Joseph aka Jeremiah Thomas *Josh Kinney *Karen (Roux) De Laurell *Kevin Brown *Mac Boyne *Margaret (Flores) ______ *Nathan Landry *Nick Hopkins *Patsy Schanz *Paula (Marshall) Parker *Ramil Harris *Rebecca (Conroy) Danley *Shem Wong *Stacy Parrish *Tiffany Endres Kairos Members 2008-2009 49 members *Alison Locke *Amanda Sheldon (Summer 2009) *Amanda Taylor *Amber Jarvis *Amos Rose *Amy Renfro *Andrew Kennedy *Ben Lambert *Ben Naples *Beth Burton *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Bryan Russi *Carter Budwell *Chris Jamie *Crystal Fisher *Dan Chapman *Dan Prickett *Doug Bates *Eric Kruse *Glenn Melvin *Hannah Chapman *Hollis Danley *Jason Burton *Jelissa Livingston *Jeremiah Colon *Jessica (Conroy) Bates *Jessica (Gwinn) Naples *Joe Landry (Summer 2009) *Jordan Burton *Jordan Olson *Kandice Alkire *Karen (Roux) De Laurell *Katie Taylor *Kevin Brown *Kristie Livingston *Laci (Yarbrough) Landry *Mary (Gamble) Olson *Matt Lockwood *Micah Chapman *Nathan Landry *Nick Hopkins *Patsy Schanz *Paula (Marshall) Parker *Rebecca (Conroy) Danley *Ryan Parquette (Summer 2009) *Sarah Wolford *Terri (Kirchgestner) Villegas *Tyler Putt *Virginia Jarvis Kairos Members 2009-2010 33 members *Aaron Nader *Alison Locke *Amanda Sheldon (Summer 2010) *Amy Renfro *Andrea (Hall) Gallion *Andrew Kennedy *Becca Wilbur *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Brock WIlliams *Bryan Russi *Carter Budwell *Hannah Chapman *Jelissa Livingston *Jeremy Harsh *Joanne Crawford (Summer 2010) *Joe Landry *Jordan Olson *Josh Roggie (Summer 2010) *Josh Spitzer *Katie Moore (Summer 2010) *Katie Taylor *Mary (Gamble) Olson *Nathan Enos *Nathaniel Gallion *Patsy Schanz *Paula (Marshall) Parker *Rachel Menard *Ryan Parquette *Sarah Smith *Sarah Wolford *Stacy Gwinn *Tiffany Endres *Wesley Parker Kairos Members 2010-2011 62 members *Aaron Nader *Alec Bishop *Alison Locke *Amanda Sheldon (Summer 2011) *Amy Renfro *Andrea (Hall) Gallion *Anna Doneson *Becca Wilbur *Beth Wyckoff *Brandi Davis *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Brittany Teeuwe *Bryan Russi *Charles Wahler *Chris Morrish *Christian Fergins *Erich Gohlke *Emily Potucek *George Black *Hope Grigsby *Jason Lupo *Jeff Burkhart *Jenna Rock *Jeremy Harsh *Jes Seifert *Jessi Mathei (Summer 2011) *Joe Landry *Jonathan Thompson *Jordan Bierschenk *Jordan Olson *Joshua Martinez (Summer 2011) *Julie (Baron) Orfield *Justin Boswell *Kaitlyn Taft *Katie Kopchik *Katie Moore *Katie Taylor *Kyle Popish *Laura Shetley *Leah Chapman *Leah Dwire (Summer 2011) *Liz Burfitt *Mary (Gamble) Olson *Nathan Enos *Nathaniel Gallion *Nikki Pruitt *Patrick Peng *Peter Farrell *Peter Jordahl *Russell Klimas *Ryan Parquette *Sarah Keoughan *Sarah Wolford *Sean Burritt *Shelly Thurber *Spencer Kalata *Taylor Lopez (Summer 2011) *Vincent Weiss *Wenchao Zhang *Wesley Parker *William Harris *Zane DeGraffenried Kairos Members 2011-2012 79 members *Aaron Nader *Abby Bach-Nielsen *Alec Bishop *Anna Doneson *Becca Wilbur *Benee Trempert *Beth Wyckoff *Brandi Davis *Brian Cameron *Brittany Cody *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Brittany Teeuwe *Caroline Patten *Carter Budwell *Chandra Sundaram (Summer 2012) *Charles Wahler *Charlotte Nelson *Chris Morrish *Christian Fergins (Summer 2012) *Christina Slusher (Summer 2012) *Clayton Romero *Daly Blanton *Daniel Arsenault *Danielle Foster *Dannae Burchfield *David Beltz *David Webb *Delanie Burchfield *Desmond Olson *Diana Shaker *Erich Gohlke *Ella Purtell *Elizabeth Lee (Summer 2012) *Emily Potucek *George Black *Hannah Haley *Jake Molhoek *Jasmine Hawkins *Jason Lupo *Jay Rock (Summer 2012) *Jeff Black (Summer 2012) *Jeff Burkhart *Jenna Rock *Jeremy Derby *Jeremy Harsh *Jessi Holland *Jonathan Thompson *Jordan Bierschenk *Joshua Martinez *Justin Boswell *Kassie Held *Katie Kopchik *Katie Moore (Summer 2012) *Kayla Anderson (Summer 2012) *Kristie Livingston (Summer 2012) *Kylene Moore *Leah Dwire *Madeline Mudge *Mariah Blase (Summer 2012) *Melissa Alicea *Mike Thurston *Molly (Selchert) Cameron *Nathaniel Gallion *Olivia Blase *Patrick Peng *Peter Farrell *Randi Batt *Sarah Keoughan *Sarah Wolford *Saralee Landry *Sean Burritt *Shelly Thurber *Stacy Crotty *Steven Thompson *Talor Migliaccio *Tanya Wood (Summer 2012) *Taylor Lopez *Vincent Weiss *Zane DeGraffenried Kairos Members 2012-2013 ??? members *Aaron Nader *Abby Bach-Nielsen *Alec Bishop *Anna Doneson *Becca Wilbur *Benee Trempert *Beth Wyckoff *Brandi Davis *Brian Cameron *Brittany Cody *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Brittany Teeuwe *Caroline Patten *Carter Budwell *Chandra Sundaram (Summer 2012) *Charles Wahler *Charlotte Nelson *Chris Morrish *Christian Fergins (Summer 2012) *Christina Slusher (Summer 2012) *Clayton Romero *Daly Blanton *Daniel Arsenault *Danielle Foster *Dannae Burchfield *David Beltz *David Webb *Delanie Burchfield *Desmond Olson *Diana Shaker *Erich Gohlke *Ella Purtell *Elizabeth Lee (Summer 2012) *Emily Potucek *George Black *Hannah Haley *Jake Molhoek *Jasmine Hawkins *Jason Lupo *Jay Rock (Summer 2012) *Jeff Black (Summer 2012) *Jeff Burkhart *Jenna Rock *Jeremy Derby *Jeremy Harsh *Jessi Holland *Jonathan Thompson *Jordan Bierschenk *Joshua Martinez *Justin Boswell *Kassie Held *Katie Kopchik *Katie Moore (Summer 2012) *Kayla Anderson (Summer 2012) *Kristie Livingston (Summer 2012) *Kylene Moore *Leah Dwire *Madeline Mudge *Mariah Blase (Summer 2012) *Melissa Alicea *Mike Thurston *Molly (Selchert) Cameron *Nathaniel Gallion *Olivia Blase *Patrick Peng *Peter Farrell *Randi Batt *Sarah Keoughan *Sarah Wolford *Saralee Landry *Sean Burritt *Shelly Thurber *Stacy Crotty *Steven Thompson *Talor Migliaccio *Tanya Wood (Summer 2012) *Taylor Lopez *Vincent Weiss *Zane DeGraffenried Kairos Members 2013-2014 ??? members *Aaron Ackley + *Abby Bach-Nielsen + *Adam Oliver + *Alex Van Camp ++++ *Angela McCrae + *Ariel Oliver + *Becca Wilbur *Ben Reaves + *Beth Wyckoff *Brandi Davis + *Brian Cameron *Brittany Cody *Brittany (Saxon) Nader *Brittany Teeuwe *Bryce Myers + *Caroline Patten *Carter Budwell *Chandra Sundaram (Summer 2012) *Charles Wahler + *Charlotte Nelson *Chris Morrish *Christian Fergins (Summer 2012) *Christina Slusher (Summer 2012) *Claire Martin + *Clayton Romero *Cody Moore + *Colin Paauw *Courtney Griggs (Summer 2014) + *Dacia Lewellen (Summer 2014) + *Daly Blanton *Daniel McCoy + *Daniel Rode + *Dannae Burchfield *David Beltz *David Dickson + *David Webb *Delanie Burchfield *Desmond Olson *Diana Shaker *Erich Gohlke *Erin Earley + *Ella Purtell + *Elizabeth Lee (Summer 2012) *Emily Lingle + *Emily Potucek *Fadi Bishara + *Fox Zimmerman (Summer 2014) + *George Black + *Hannah Derosier + *Hannah Haley *Helen Melonas + *James Park + *Jasmine Hawkins *Jason Lupo *Jay Rock + *Jeff Black (Summer 2012) *Jeff Burkhart *Jenna Rock *Jeremy Derby + *Jeremy Harsh *Jessi Holland + *Jimmy Londo + *Joel Derosier + *John Phillips + *Jonathan Thompson + *Jordan Bierschenk + *Joshua Martinez + *Josh Oh + *Josh Stauffacher + *Justin Boswell *Kate Weber + *Katheryn Laubscher + *Katie Kopchik + *Katie Wyckoff + *Katy Faudry + *Kayla Anderson (Summer 2012) *Kevin (Dombo) Richardson + *Kris Lockit + *Kristie Livingston (Summer 2012) *Kylene Moore *Laine Pittock (Summer 2014) + *Landon Cook + *Lakeisha Livingston + *Leah (Dwire) Lopez + *Mackenzi Long + *Mandie Welty + *Mariah Blase (Summer 2012) *Mariah Boost + *Mariah Eaton + *Megan Day (Summer 2014) + *Melissa Alicea + *Melissa Myers + *Michael Huwe (Summer 2014) + *Mike Thurston + *Molly (Selchert) Cameron *Monica Duck (Summer 2014) + *Nathan Enos + *Nathan Sleeger (Summer 2014) + *Olivia Blase *Patrick Peng *Peter Farrell + *Randi Batt + *Rebekah Estes + *RJ Scott + *Sarah Mizer + *Sarah Wolford *Saralee Landry *Sean Burritt + *Shelly Thurber + *Stacy Crotty *Steph Mansfield + *Steven Thompson *Tabea St Louis + *Tanya Wood (Summer 2012) *Taylor Lopez + *Trevor Griggs (Summer 2014) + *Vincent Weiss *Zach Holland + *Zach Miller + *Zoe Jovanovich +